Alguien como tu
by denizscarlett
Summary: Basado en el libro " y por eso rompimos" claro le damos un giro distinto a esta gran historia si lo han leido, Sakura entrega todo recuerdo en una caja a gaara, junto con una carta a pocas horas de que gaara se case con matsuri, explicandole por que terminaron... mal summary lo se, pero esta buena, pasen, lean y comenten si quieren que la siga (gaara y sakura)


"ALGUIEN COMO TU"

Tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti, eh escuchado que para mantener tu puesto como presidente de tu organización tendrías que casarte con una mujer adinerada y con estatus social, tienen un poco de razón en eso, que haría una simple enfermera como yo con alguien tan importante como tu, soy solo una simple mancha en un gran mantel blanco de seda.

Solo quería que supieras que en breve, oirás un ruido sordo y hueco. Será la puerta de la habitación donde justamente te estarás alistando para casarte con la bella y joven Matsuri. Cuando golpee el suelo, producirá un leve traqueteo en las bisagras por que es algo muy importante y algo relativamente pesado, un ligero sonido discortante unido a un sonido sordo, imagino que solo una persona podría escuchar ese insignificante sonido y ese será kankuro el levantara la vista de lo que sea que este leyendo, mirara la puerta y con un seño fruncido reflejado en los espejos de la habitación se reflejaran. Pero el irá, irá y mirará, pero tu gaara. Tu no acudirás. Probablemente te estas arreglando la corbata, atando bien tus zapatos para no tropezarte, o simplemente sentado o tumbado en la cama con el corazón destrozado o eso espero. A si que será tu hermano, kankuro, quien abrirá, aunque el golpe seco sea para ti. Ni siquiera sabras por qué ha sucedido.

Es un día hermoso, soleado y todo eso. De esos en los que piensas que todo saldrá bien, etcétera. No es el día adecuado para esto, no para nosotros, que estuvimos saliendo cuando llovia, entre el 5 de octubre y 12 de noviembre. Pero ahora estamos en diciembre, el cielo esta radiante y lo tengo claro. Te voy a explicar por que rompimos, gaara. Te voy a contar toda la verdad de por que sucedió. Y la maldita verdad es que te quise demasiado, hasta puedo decir que te ame.

El ruido sordo y huevo lo ha provocado la caja, Gaara. Esto es lo que te dejo. La encontré en el sótano y la tome cuando nuestras cosas ya no cabían en el cajón de mi buro. Además pensé que algunas de estas cosas podrían hacerte miserable por los recuerdos, bueno solo en el mínimo caso de que me hayas querido tanto como yo a ti. Así que metí todo en la caja y a esta dentro del closet, y encima amontone algunos zapatos que como sabrás nunca me pongo. Cada uno de los recuerdos del amor "prohibido" que compartimos, los tesoros y despojos de esta relación, como confeti en las alcantarilla después de terminar el desfile, todo amontonado contra la banqueta. Voy a tirar la caja entera de nuevo en tu vida, Gaara cada objeto tuyo y mío. Voy a tirarla en tu puerta de " El novio", aunque es a ti a quien estoy desechando.

El ruido sordo y hueco me hara sonreir, lo admito. Algo poco habitual últimamente, ya que en los últimos tiempos he sido como Aimeé Rondelé en una película francesa que no has visto. Ella interpreta a una asesina y diseñadora de moda que solo sonríe dos veces en toda la cinta. La primera, cuando sacan del edificio al maton que liquido a su padre, pero no estoy pensando en esa vez. Es en la del final, cuando consigue por fin el sobre con las fotografías y, sin abrirlo, lo quema y sabe que todo ha terminado. Recuerdo la imagen. El mundo vuelve a se lo que era, es lo que dice su sonrisa. Te quise y ahora te devuelvo tus cosas, las saco de mi vida al igual que a ti. Se que no puedes imaginarlo, tu no, Sabaku No Gaara, pero tal vez si te cuento la historia completa entenderas esta vez, porque incluso ahora quiero que la comprendas. Ya no te quiero, por supuesto que no, aunque todavía quedan cosas que mostrarte. Sabes que me gustaría ser tu esposa, tu mujer; sin embargo, tu nunca fuiste capaz de ver las películas que surgían en mi cabeza, y por eso, y tus mentiras, gaara, por eso rompimos.

Cap 1.

Como podrás ver escribí en la tapa de la caja, mi cita favorita "Las intuiciones se tienen o no se tienen", y estoy escribiendo esta carta con esa tapa como escritorio, ya que le pedi el favor a mi amigo naruto, que me llevara la hotel donde te hospedas y donde será la recepción, asi que algunas veces la escritura me sale temblorosa, asi que mala suerte la tuya, cuando la leas.

Naruto es una persona buena de verdad, fue en la inauguración de su nuevo restaurante gourmet donde nos conocimos, aunque no es que el te hubiera invitado, por que entonces no tenia ninguna opinión sobre ti. No los invito a ti ni a nadie de tu grupo de "empresariales zombies". Yo salí temprano del hospital para ayudarle a arreglar las mesas y sillas. Tu simplemente te presentaste sin invitación acompañado de tu sequito de lame botas, para decirte que bien te veias o que buen gusto de vino el que habías escojido. Yo fui una buena invitada, Gaara tu ni siquiera le deseaste suerte ni felicidades a tu anfitrión por su exquisita elegancia y buen gusto para ser un restaurante gourmet, apenas iniciando, y por eso rompimos.

Estos son los 2 corchos de las botellas de los vinos Montrachet que tu y yo nos tomamos en el mini jardín detrás del restaurant. Recuerdo las estrellas brillando con destellos punzantes y nuestro aliento condensado por el frio, tu vestido con tu traje de empresario, con tu corbata roja sobre una camisa manga larga blanca que hacia juego con tu cabello, y tu saco negro a juego con tu pantalón y zapatos lustrosos, y yo solo con mi uniforme de enfermera, lo único que me pude quitar fue mi cofia y ponerme mi sueter negro que siempre uso en las temporadas de invierno, aunque eso ya lo sabias ¿no?. No entiendo como fue que terminamos en la parte tracera del jardín, tampoco entiendo como fue que empezamos a platicar, ni como nos acercamos, solo recuerdo que ya tenia una copa de ese exquisito vino en la mano. Miento lo sabes, se como empezó todo, esa noche cuando la fiesta esta empezando a subir de nivel, ese muchacho, ¿como es que se llamaba?, ya recordé; Sasuke Huchiha, uno de los de tu sequito de zombies empezó a coquetearme, déjame decirte que para ser una persona de alta sociedad, es un ebrio que no sabe como comportarse. Pero en eso llegaste tu, con tu brillo de caballero al rescate. compañero, creo que ya fue suficiente, no ves que estas asustando a las damas de esta noche- Como odie tu pose tan tonta, lo ahuyentaste como si fuese una mosca en un plato de comida, que molestaba al comensal. Fue cuando te acercaste a mi, por que ami precisamente, por que no fue a mi mejor amiga que por pura casualidad estaba alado mio, por si no te acuerdas de ella se llama Ino Yamanaka y bueno, no creo que te acuerdes de ella ya que groseramente como si el mundo te perteneciera, solo me miraste y sino mal recuerdo dijiste: disculpa el atrevimiento de mi compañero, es que se emociona cuando ve a mujeres hermosas como tu, y dime, si es que no te molesta ¿cómo es que te llamas?- Lo dijiste tan tranquilamente que parecía que ya lo habías hecho antes y bueno creo que asi fue, y por eso rompimos.

Después de ese encuentro, hiciste un ademan con la mano para llamar a unos de los meseros del restaurante y le susurraste algo, no logre entender por que pero pediste el vino mas caro de la carta, solo para compartirlo conmigo, ¿Acaso querías impresionarme?; por que lo lograste descorchaste la botella pero no lograste hacer que el corcho volara a otra parte que no fuese mi frente, me dio tanta risa lo que dijiste: -dicen que es de buena suerte cuando te cae el corcho.- Te mire estúpidamente y pregunte: -¿como puede ser de buena suerte que te lastime un fallido intento de volar?- - no lo sabes ¿verdad?, en un lugar de un país tiene un significado, eso quiere decir que puedo invitarte a salir cuando yo quiera y tu aceptaras encantada…. Ah y aparte que te casaras el próximo año- Eso fue lo mas estúpido y divertido que había escuchado, acabo de unas horas mas pediste otra botella de vino. Llego el momento de despedirnos no por que quisiéramos, si no por que ya estaban cerrando ya eran las 3:00 am y tenia que trabajar mañana en la mañana, tanto como tu en tu gloriosa empresa. Ya estabas por marcharte cuando te dije: por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura haruno- sonreíste, y respondiste: yo soy Sabaku No Gaara- te marchaste como todo un galán de película antigua, con las manos en los bolsillos de tu maravillosa gabardina. Y ahí estaba yo, recargada en la barra sin saber que había sucedido esa noche.

-¿Vas a tirar eso? —

¿El qué? Al señaló las chapas de mi mano.

—Sí, claro —contesté, pero al darle la espalda me las metí en el bolsillo.

Naruto se me hacerco y dijo:

—¿Sabaku No Gaara?

—Sí —respondí tratando de bostezar.

El corazón me golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

—¿De verdad te va a llamar? —

-No lo sé —dije.

—Pero… ¿deseas que lo haga?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No va a llamarme, no lo creo, no le di mi numero. Es Sabaku No Gaara.-

—Sé quién es, Saku. Pero tú… ¿qué quieres?

—No lo sé. —Sí lo sabes. ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

Soy buena cambiando de tema. —Feliz inauguración Naruto.

Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza, probablemente porque yo estaba sonriendo, supongo. Supongo que sonreía, una vez terminada la fiesta y con estas chapas de botella ardiendo en mi bolsillo. Tómalas, Gaara. Aquí están. Te devuelvo la sonrisa y aquella noche, te lo devuelvo todo. Ojalá pudiera.


End file.
